


[博君一肖] 聖誕節

by rindaisy1117



Category: [博君一肖]
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[博君一肖] 聖誕節

小甜餅  
沒有車哦xDD  
許願希望他們能甜甜的每一天

1\. 

又循環到了孫燕姿，隨手滑了滑現在的歌單，大部份是這種充滿年代感的音樂，你在飛機上，享受自己一個人的時光，自嘲了笑了笑，曾經看過一篇文章這麼說，青春期聽的歌總是讓人特別印象深刻，同類啊，曾有段時間也對著歌詞有所感嘆，還好現在你有了。

臉上的大墨鏡跟口罩已經是標配，被手機、攝像頭、人，包圍的人生其實無所謂好或不好，你有想做的事情，也期許自己做到最後，每個人怎麼想你沒法控制，就像你總是希望粉絲們不要為不值得的事情吵架，可最後你能做到的，就剩下對這個世界保持善意，溫柔的對待每顆喜歡你的心，而深愛著你的那顆，不知道是不是也在那裏期待呢？昨晚他的訊息一樣簡潔，卻讓你的疲憊一瞬間被清洗得乾乾淨淨，取而代之的，是期待。

機場養蜂人，今天你樂得也當一回，特意排開所有行程，就算只有短短幾天也沒關係，不能在節日當天也無所謂，有很多約好的事情，你們都會一起去完成。

到酒店放下行李，換了身衣服出門，特意帶了條雙人圍巾，小朋友總是仗著年輕，不會好好照顧自己，那你就多照顧他一點好了，出門前在穿衣鏡前站定，整理下儀容，約會嘛，雖然不管怎麼穿他都會誇你好看。想到這，你揚起唇角，低頭把圍巾仔仔細細繫好，如果他在，可能會想幫你圍上，打一個有點兒傻的死結，再懊惱的解不開，那你就可以親親小朋友，說我來就好。

他會的那麼多，這小事你來就好，他不會的你就盡量為他做到，他會的你就看他做到，為他微笑鼓掌。

踏出門口，迎接你的，是一片璀璨光帶，一點一點藍的白的小小星光交織成一條長長的銀河，你想與他漫步在這條路上，手拉著手，期盼這路最好沒有盡頭，如果剛好能遇上雪落下的那瞬間就再好不過了，那你就可以仗著自己高小朋友那麼一點兒，幫他拍掉頭髮上的雪，他可能會不服氣地跟你打起雪仗，又開始了，是啊。

「戰哥！」

他跑得那麼急，好像很怕錯過你，口罩遮了大半個臉，可你卻可以想像他的表情，應該是粉絲形容過綻開像小括弧一樣的笑，在萬千星海中為你一人而來，他用你喜歡的方式在對你好，也用他自己的方式在對你好，你的浪漫他不懂，就纏著你問個明白，也依然堅持他的直球式浪漫，就算每次要為了他直接的愛意遮掩，你也甘之如飴。

不用急啊，我就在這裡，每一刻都在等待你。

“我生活在和他相會的希望中，但這相會的日子還沒有來到。”，你想起他讀過的那首詩。

他很快的來到你跟前，眼中的笑意都繃不住了，可他沒有像你想的直接抱了上來，猶豫了會的停在你身前立定，下巴微抬，也把兩手伸了出來，啊你懂了，可能是想等你抱上來，你又好氣又好笑，不抱了，伸手牽住了小朋友的手，對他做了口型，這樣行嗎，他點點頭，你可以想像他口罩下的唇一定是抿起來的，一邊嘴角又會揚起，特別特別可愛，讓你想親一口的那種。

2.

昨天晚上，你獨自待在酒店裡，從這裡俯瞰夜景好看是好看，卻讓你想到很多次在陌生的異鄉一個人看的夜景，有點落寞，不過還好，這次心情大不相同，看了一會兒，你把眼神收了回來，玻璃反光倒映出自己的樣子，如果他在，你肯定不會多看這夜景一眼，你獨自在浴室裡隨口哼著單曲循環了很久的那首歌，”謝謝你讓我聽見，因為我在等待永遠。”，『等待，是一個迷人的、浪漫的詞彙』，這是他說的，他是個浪漫的人，說等待浪漫就是浪漫。

他還在趕工作，明天才能來，你對著自己拍張照，加了行 ”到酒店了，帥嗎？等你。”，等他看到訊息一定會被逗的眼睛彎彎，你滿意的蹭了蹭枕頭，沒有他好蹭，再翻了個身，想去搆遙控器，又想到今晚不用開電視，不是因為這裡沒有中央五套，你嘿嘿的笑了，又覺得想到他就笑得自己有點傻，趕緊收起表情，練習一下表情管理，打開手機裡他特地給你錄的睡前絮語，放在枕邊，調成耳邊低語的音量。

可惜這裡只有被子抱，如果有他的溫度就更好了，特別、特別好，抱著期待睡下，還怕嗎？他有機會讓你抱著睡的時候都會這樣問你，想想好像也沒有這麼怕了。

等待是美好的，是因為你們都相信對方不會讓自己失望。

一眼就看見那人站在那，一襲駝色長大衣，裹著紅色圍巾，站姿隨意，跟你一樣被口罩帽子包的只露出一雙眼睛，身後的燈海卻都沒有他絢麗，他通透多情的眼睛你已經誇到沒有詞彙可以誇，總之看一眼就能讓你沉溺，當他為你佇足的時候，淪陷也是理所當然的事，他遠千里而來，在幾百公尺外的路燈下等你。

於是你開始奔跑，跑過車水馬龍，跑過閃爍霓虹，跑向他微笑伸出的雙手。

“你形容我是這個世界上無與倫比的美麗，我知道你才是這世界上無與倫比的美麗。”

跟你比起來，他的手顯得特別暖，暖的讓你想到你在劇組送急診掛點滴那些日子，他總是毫不吝惜地想把溫暖讓你握著，於是你握緊了些，像你們在無人知曉的地方做過了很多次的那樣。

3.

看了看王一博的打扮，肖戰好看的眉皺起，「王一博，你讓我穿多一點說東京很冷，你自己穿這樣，啊？」，王一博心想著他這不是急著想見你嗎，不過這軟還是要服的，「有穿外套，等會回去再加衣服，肖老師別氣嘛。」王一博前後搖了搖肖戰的手，邁開步子。

肖戰失笑，這小朋友，能拿他怎麼辦，就是自己寵出來的，兩人沿著燈光閃爍的街道慢慢地走著，誰也沒說話，走了一會，王一博拉起肖戰的手，往自己外套口袋裡放，低著頭不去看他，耳尖透出的一點紅輕輕在肖戰心上了蹦一下，他安撫似的捏了捏王一博的大手，把手掙開，轉成十指交握，笑意慢慢從唇角直達眼底。

路上的人比他想的少一點，旁邊是條河，河畔的燈飾沒有剛剛那麼密集，特別的是這河邊樹上掛著的燈飾是粉白交錯，映在河裡隨風蕩開的光暈顯得特別柔和，讓人想到下一個季節，肖戰不知道這是哪裡，他猜王一博也不知道，但只要能待在對方身邊，去哪兒都無所謂。

「目黑川。」好像知道肖戰在想甚麼，王一博突然開口，  
「他們說這裡漂亮，人也少。」  
「王一博你可以呀，我還在想你會不會也不知道要去哪呢。」  
肖戰拍了拍他的肩膀。

「昨天想你的時候查的，他們說這是冬天的櫻花…厄…我沒想到原來是粉紅色的。」王一博急匆匆的加上了句，肖戰被他這話逗得笑出八顆牙的笑容，他家小朋友未免也太可愛了，笑了半天，肖戰好像想到甚麼，要王一博把手機給他。

「肖老師你幹嘛呢，一來就查勤？」  
「讓你給就給。」

王一博不太懂肖戰要做甚麼，還是乖乖地遞出了手機，就抓著肖戰空下來的那隻手把玩了起來，其實肖戰只是想看看他搜索的關鍵字，”情侶、東京聖誕、人少”，還真是他的風格，肖戰把手機還給王一博，在他頭髮上親了一下，突然想起一件他很久以前就想做的事。

「狗崽崽。」肖戰喚了一聲，王一博疑惑地放下肖戰的手。  
「怎麼了？」  
「你過來。」  
「啊？」  
「噓，躲一下，有人在拍。」

肖戰眼神朝街角瞟了瞟，對王一博示意了下，拽過他肩膀，把人帶到一旁防火巷裡，一手拉起大衣一側，一手環繞過對方的腰使力往自己帶，把人遮了個徹底，王一博被肖戰突如其來的動作嚇了一跳，踉蹌了下，整個人貼在肖戰身上，沒給對方反應的機會，肖戰扯下兩人的口罩，微微偏頭，嘴唇滑過戀人鼻尖，觸上他的唇，涼涼軟軟的，像果凍一樣，很好親，肖戰輕嘆，想加深這個吻，才發現王一博牙關閉的死緊。

見狀他把人放開，王一博這才放鬆下來，退了兩步，朝巷口看去。

「沒有人。」肖戰沒料到王一博那麼緊張，「我逗你的。」  
「戰哥，你…」  
王一博被肖戰弄懵了，那瞬間他只是想到，再來要拍的那個滑雪綜藝好不容易敲定，這會要是有甚麼照片流出去，他戰哥會很失望的。

「狗崽崽，對不起，我不該拿這嚇你，我就是想親你了。」

看他半天沒說話，肖戰頭疼了，看自己把人嚇的，他只是覺得機會難得，太想把那些浪漫橋段嘗試個遍，沒想那麼多，換位思考才發現如果他是小朋友，也會生氣的，懊惱的想再道歉，卻見王一博突然靠近他，兩手撐住他身後牆面，把人抵在牆上，做了個標準的壁咚姿勢，「戰哥，想親我直接說。」

他鬆開肖戰脖子上的圍巾，握著圍巾兩端，往前扯了下，小朋友的吻帶著冷冽的寒氣覆了上來，肖戰順從的張口，讓他的舌頭探進來，舌尖先被勾住輕柔吮吸，繞著圈打轉，舌面貼著舌面，慢慢前後磨擦，逗引著他的舌頭跟他相互糾纏，再來到上顎反覆來回舔舐，逼得他溢出幾聲輕喘，咽了咽口水，他被吻的心臟一陣陣顫慄，越跳越急，有些喘不過氣，一股燥熱傳遞至指尖，讓他不甘示弱的抓緊了王一博的後腰，更帶向自己一點，將這個吻加得更深，王一博唔了一聲，放下圍巾，將長腿曲起，抵進他雙腿之間，雙手從大衣伸入抱住肖戰後背，身體嚴絲合縫的緊緊相貼，幾乎都要感到對方傳來的熱度。

「哈..」

好不容易忍耐住對彼此的念想，勉強拉開了段距離，兩個人都氣喘吁吁，臉上像剛刷過腮紅似的，抱著對方把頭擱在彼此肩上，平復了一會，與此同時，細細碎碎的雪花從城市的頂端飄落，感到有些冰涼的冷意，他們同時抬頭，

下雪了。

「有點冷，來嗎？」肖戰把雙人圍巾展開，問小朋友要不要一起繫上，王一博嘴上一邊說不冷，這有我們那冷嗎，腳步卻沒有挪動，肖戰輕笑，用圍巾把兩人裹好，整理了下衣服，「再來去哪？」「去我那。」「好。」

牽著手，肩靠肩，漫步在異國街頭，你想起小朋友曾經對粉絲們說，『妳為我穿一次婚紗，我為你跳一輩子舞』，這麼浪漫的情話，你也很想跟他說，我為你戴上戒指，你給我你的一輩子，好嗎？

好。


End file.
